Uchiha Naruto far from home: Fairy tail Fanfiction
by T.kips
Summary: Naruto joins fairy tail after he was send to Earthland... now he have to find his way back home [Lazy/Calm/Sharingan Naruto]..."Uchiha Naruto",The dark mage who killed all his guildmates."Ultear said to...
1. Part 1: Once upon in fairy tail

"Talking."

 _'Thinking.'_

 **"Demon/Dragon talking."**

 _ **'Demon**_ _ **/Dragon thinking.**_

 **xxxxXXXxxxx**

"Natsu! You're back."Mirajane shouted as he saw a pink hair guy coming from the door of the guild hall.

Natsu came right to a guy who was drinking a beer and punched him."You bastard!! The information you gave me about salamander was wrong."Natsu told the person he just punched.

"How should I know it, I just told you I heard rumors about salamander walking around the town."The guy replied.

"IT WAS ONLY RUMORS, NOW IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS."Natsu shouted to the guy.

"You want to fight."The guy said to Natsu.

When everyone heard, They started beating up the random guildmates and soon the brawl began.

"Oh my! A newcomer."said Mirajane as he walk beside Lucy.

Lucy stare at Mirajane with stars in her eyes."Kyaaaa!!! It's Mirajane strauss."Lucy scream cause she her fangirl because she often sees her in sorcery magazines as model.

Lucy thoughts went back to the guild who were still fighting among them self."Don't you think you should stop them."Lucy asked Mirajane.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time around here."Mirajane replied to Lucy.

When Lucy and Mirajane were talking suddenly a man was thrown towards them, unlucky for Mirajane who was knock down after getting hit.But soon got up after some minutes while Lucy was worried trying to help.

Gray walk across Natsu and shouted."Natsu let's settles this once and for all."

"Gray your clothes."Cana said to the so called guy who was naked.

"Ahhhh!! Not again."Said guy and walked near Lucy and asked."Uhh miss!! Can I borrow you underwear."

"You pervert."Lucy kicked gray away from her who was send flying.

Then a big shadow like giant came."Stop this at once."He shouted to all them who suddenly stopped brawling.Except for Natsu.

"Hah! You guys surrendered, that means I'm the winner."Natsu spoke proudly until he was kicked away by the giant.

"Who is this young lady."Spoke the giant.

"Her name is Lucy and she wants to join the guild."Mirajane spoke before Lucy could open her mouth.

"Hmm!You want to join the guild."The giant asked shrinking until he became a short old man."Hi! I'm Makarov dreyar, And I'm the guild master."The guild master introduce himself.

"Yeah, I always wanted to join fairy tail."Lucy said to the old man.

"Then welcome to fairy tail."The guild master welcomed the newcomer to the guild.

"You done it again you fool's look at these documents that I received from the wizard council, Gray good job dealing with the smuggling organization but after you walk around completely naked in afterwards." said Makarov.

"It's not my fault." said Gray.

"Elfmen your last mission was to escort a VIP but instead you assaulted him during the mission." said Makarov.

"He said a real man should force on education instead of getting stronger." said Elfmen.

"Cana drinking fifteen barrels of alcohol then you charge it to the council." said Makarov.

"Damn they found out." said Cana.

"Loki flirting with the council member elder granddaughter." said Makarov.

"I don't see the problem with that." said Loki.

"Natsu oh my boy the amount of damage you cause can even compare to all the other have done." said Makarov.

"Are most of them about Natsu." Lucy thought.

Makarov started shaking and a shadow overtook his eye's Lucy was afraid that he was getting ready to yell and was stricken with fear everyone was waiting for what was coming next.

"Fuck those Magic Council Member's." said Makarov.

A shocked Lucy could do nothing and stare "EH!!" said Lucy.

"We are Fairy tail mages and the council can't do anything to stop us we don't listen to orders because we break them so do wherever you think is right." said Makarov and the whole guild erupted in cheers right there and then Lucy knew that she picked the best guild to join.

Afterwards Mirajane took Lucy over to the bar and she then brought out a stamp and she ask Lucy where would like her guild mark and what color does she want it to be which Lucy said she wanted it on the back of her right hand and wanted it to be pink.

"Yeah you go now your a official member of fairy tail." said Mirajane.

Lucy look at it and smile she then walk over to Natsu and Happy who were looking at a broad.

"Natsu look she gave me my mark of Fairy Tail." Lucy said happy.

"Yeah that's nice Luigi." said Natsu.

"IT'S LUCY!!" Lucy shouted angrily."Anyway who is that person."Lucy asked Natsu about the person with blonde hair who was sitting in the corner of the guild hall.

"Hmm!! I don't know much about him but I heard he is an S-class mage."Natsu replied to Lucy."But I never saw him go to the second floor where the S-class mission are kept, I only saw him doing B-class or C-class missions."Natsu said to Lucy.

"He is your guildmate, how can you not know about him??"Lucy asked to Natsu.

"Because he never talk with anyone unless it's important, But I heard rumors that he use to talk with erza."Mirajane answered to Lucy questions."And master said that he use illusion magic, thats all we know about him."Mirajane said to Lucy again.

"I should go and talk with him."Lucy spoke to them.

"But he will not talk with you."Natsu reminded Lucy.

"Whatever."Lucy said dumbfounded and he walk toward the blonde person who was sitting in the corner."Hi!!My name is Lucy."Lucy introduce herself to said person who was sitting.

"Don't distrub me."Said person finally replied to Lucy lazily.

"You finally spoke."Lucy spoke proudly."So whats your name?" Lucy asked the person.

"Thats none of your business."The blonde man replied.

"Oh come on!! Tell me your name and I will leave."Lucy asked again.

"Naruto.Thats my name."Naruto said to Lucy.

The only thought that came in her mind was."Fishcake."Lucy whisper.

"It's Maelstrom, not 'Fishcake'."Naruto reminded her.He suddenly got up and walk towards the mission board and took a random mission and walk towards Mirajane to sign it.

"So you finally going on a mission."Mirajane asked with a smile."Master went to clover town for a meeting so I will be the one to sign the mission."And she took the mission paper and checked it and sign it and gave to Naruto.

"Hn."He replied and walk but he saw Loke running inside the guild hall and shouted.

"ERZA IS BACK."

Every single person who was in the hall immediately stop whatever they were doing and instead started to worry about what's to come and shaking in fear causing Lucy to wonder what kind of person was Erza like to make everyone who a moment ago was taking, drinking and laughing within a care in the world to worry so much.

The ground shook and the tremors increased by the second but eventually it came to a stop and by the entrance of the guildhall stood a single figure one they recognised was Erza Scarlet who was a young beautiful woman, she had long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, slender, she had a voluptuous figure, she wore a sliver body armor with a golden cross, underneath that cross was sort of shape or symbol in a magenta color, sliver armoured paddings on her shoulder's along with sliver metal gauntlet's, she also wore a loose blue skirt that went up a few inches above her knees and long brown boots however the thing that was unusual was that she was carrying a large a souvenir horn that was far larger then her person with only one hand.

"Wow she's beautiful." said the blonde girl who's name was Lucy.

"I have returned." Ezra announced to everyone.

"Welcome back Erza." said Mirajane.

"Is the Master here Mira." Ezra ask curiosity and in a serious tone.

"No I'm afraid he's at Clover town attending a guild Master meeting." Mira replied with a smile on her beautiful face.

"I see dame it... ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Erza shouted getting everyone's full attention on her.

"On my way back from my previous job I have heard more and more problems about members of our guild causing trouble Master may not care but I do." Erza said with anger in her voice which almost everyone face went pale out of fear.

"Cana drinking like that is indecent." Erza said causing Cana to stop drinking from the barrel.

"Vijeeter go outside and dance not in here." Erza told the long brunette hair man.

Vijeteer is a slim, young man of average height with long brown hair, which he keeps tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, and has two long, curved shoulder-length bangs, He has dark eyes, Vijeteer's initial outfit consisted of a dark, close-fitting dancing suit that covers the entirety of his body aside from his head, The suit comes with small, outlined round areas over the shoulders, elbows and knees, linked together by thin, metal-colored stripes.

"Wakaba get rid of that dirty habit or at least smoke outside." Erza told another brunette man call Wakaba Mine.

Wakaba is a man of average height, distinguishable by his brown hair, which is kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft, he was wearing a loose, light green shirt decorated with many motifs of stylized dark-colored flowers with five petals, a pair of pants cut down below Wakaba's knees which is held up by a light belt adorned with many black stars partially hidden by his shirt and sandals held up by striped bands.

"Nab just pick a job already it isn't that hard" Erza told Nab Lasaro.

Nab is a extremely tall, heavily muscular and massive young man, towering over most of their guild mates, His straight dark hair was styled in a bob cut, with a light-colored band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerging from under it, framing the upper part of his face, which has a somewhat rectangular shape. Nab has prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint. Both of his shoulders are adorned by a white tattoo consisting of several circles, with a larger one in the center being surrounded by smaller ones, in a shape resembling a stylized sun, dark, open vest, with its edges decorated by green and red triangles, and a fur loincloth held up by a belt adorned by many rings. His forearms and lower legs were covered in armor plates held up by ropes, and he also carried around a number of small, round skulls on his person, with many of them held together by cords, circling both his neck and waist.

"Macao..." Erza call out at the man was standing next to Wakaba and who's full name is Macao Conbolt.

Macao is a slim, mildly muscularman of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front, the lower part of his face is covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which includes a thin mustache, consisted of a knee-length white jacket, often kept open, with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, with the sleeves kept rolled up. The sleeves of the simple, dark shirt he wears underneath this jacket are visible sprouting from the latter's own sleeves, and reach down below his elbows. He dons brown, pinstriped pants held up by a lighter-colored belt bearing a snake-like pattern, with a simple, square-shaped buckle, partially obscured by his shirt, and a very distinctive pair of shoes, adorned with a leopard pattern. Around his neck Macao wears a large, serpentine necklace, which is held up by a chain.

As Macao waited for Ezra to telling him off like has done to all the other but instead she just close her eyes and signed like she had given up.

"A-at least say something!" Macao cry out but it was just ignored.

"You guy's get in so much trouble...however I have alot on my mind today so instead I'll just move on and say no more." Erza said with her hand on her forehead.

"Is Natsu and gray here?"Erza question the guild.

"Aye!!" said Happy.

"W-we're right Erza...G-great friends as usual...! Ahahh!!" Gray said with one of his arm's over Natsu's shoulder and their other arm was doing a fist pumping action in the air.

"I see that you two are getting along I do that it's only natural friends fight each other time to time however I am so glad to see you two get along so well." Ezra said with a smile on her face and her eye's were close and she was nodding.

"W-we're still not on the best of term's" Gray whisper.

"A-aye!!" Natsu agreed.

"I...never seen Natsu act like Happy before." said Lucy.

"A few years ago Natsu challenge Erza to a fight but he lose and he was beating quite badly." Mirajane explained.

"Don't forget she also beaten Gray as well when she saw him walking around town in nothing but his underwear." said Macao.

"And there's the time when Loke got punched by Erza when he try to flirt with her that one time." said Wakaba.

"As I was returning along the way I overheard a conversation that maybe ended up with thing's going wrong. I originally hope to speak with master about this first but because he's not here and time is of the essence I need help from the both of you." Erza said shocking not only Natsu and Gray but everyone else in the hall apart from Lucy who didn't know why it was so much a big deal.

"Erza? Need's help!"

"Whatever it is it's going to be pretty bad."

"This is the first time I have ever heard Erza ask help for anything."

"Natsu, Gray and Erza...I never would've have imagined it." Mirajane said who was still surprise.

"I expect to see all of you at the train station tomorrow morning." Ezra said before picking up the horn and as she was going to walk out of the Guild Hall he saw Naruto staring at her."Going on a mission??Do you want to come too."asked erza, but Naruto shaked his head and let Erza walked out.

"They might be the strongest team ever formed." said Mirajane.

"Eh?" Lucy muttered as she stared at the door in shock."The strongest team?" she muttered in awe.

"Lucy, could you do me a favor?" Mirajane asked kindly. "Would you go with them to make sure Natsu and Grey behave themselves?"

"Sure thing Mirajane." said Lucy.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. Read and review.**_


	2. Part 2

**Chapter 2: The Mission.**

 ** _A Few Days Later._**

"Lullaby?" Questioned Gray as he, Lucy, Natsu, and Erza sat in a cabin onboard a train that was headed for Onibus Town

"The Lullaby… Is it some sort of magic that can put people to sleep?" Questioned Lucy. Erza looked down at the floor.

"I don't know…. But since it is sealed, it probably contains some powerful magic." Both Lucy and Gray paused to think about what they had just been told. Lucy looked up and saw someone familiar pass by and blinked.

"Naruto-san?" She asked quietly getting everyone's attention. Shinobi barely heard his name and turned in their direction.

"Naruto?" Question Gray as Shinobi walked towards them and bowed.

"Hello Fullbuster-san, Scarlet-san, Happy-san, Lucy-san." He said respectfully. "I assume your traveling on a mission together?" He asked. Erza just nodded her head.

"Yes, yes we are. I've recruited both Natsu and Gray because they are formidable mages for the task at hand in which we have to face. Lucy came along because I am assuming of Natsu, but from what I have heard she is a formidable opponent as well."Naruto nodded at this as Lucy just sweat dropped at the rumors that were being spread about her.

"Why are you traveling this way anyways Naruto?" Gray asked curiously.

"Master Makarov has asked me to deliver a package to him in Clover Town where the Guild Masters Conference is being held. I had to go to Sansa Town to pick up the item, now I am on my way there." He answered, Erza nodded her head in understanding.

"I see." She said more to herself. Lucy thinking about their own mission, chimed in.

"We're on our way to take down a dark guild Naruto-san." She said kinda nervously. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this type of mission yet, but she guessed that she was just going to go with the flow on this one. Shinobi just raised his eyebrow in his mask.

"A dark guild?" He asked getting a nod from the three companions, while another was sleeping somewhat peacefully on Erza's lap. She then proceeded to explain to the group about the dark guild Eisenwald and of the ace of the guild, Eligor. Explaining their mission, Shinobi thought about what they were going to go up against. But they did have three extremely talented mages. Lucy was still a little rough, but he felt like she could hold up her own in a battle.

"Dark guilds can be very powerful and they do not hold the morals of a normal light guild." He answered, "They will not hesitate to commit crimes such as killing or stealing for their own personal gain. You four are members of Fairy Tail." He said, "You are family." Everyone's eyes widened when he said that. "I would be willing to go on this mission if it meant to protect my family." Lucy smiled at that. Erza, Happy, and Gray were still shocked at what the ninja had spoken. He had never said things like that before.

Thinking about it for a moment, Erza looked up at the ninja, "Thank you Naruto, but I feel like we will be fine without your assistance." Lucy's neck cracked as she whipped it around to stare at the red-headed girl. Nodding his head, he then stood up.

"Very well." He said, "I wish you luck on your mission and that everything will go well." With that he turned around and headed down the hall to the restroom. Lucy eye's followed him as he exited through a door.

"Why didn't you let him come with us?" She asked nervously to Erza. Erza looked at Lucy for just a moment.

"Naruto is one of the guild most professional mages. I respect him greatly for his professionalism and his conduct. But…" She trailed of looking away.

"Buuut?" Lucy asked.

"But the mission we're going on is too dangerous for him." Answered Gray leaning back in his chair. "He would be a liability to the rest of us. We would have to constantly be looking after him. He just doesn't have the strength to match up to the mission."

"Well have you ever seen him fight?" Lucy asked as they walk out of the train. Gray looked up thinking about it. Besides just the brawlsin the guild hall, no he couldn't. Even then, Shinobi never participated in the fights, only walking through without even getting hit.

"No." Erza said, "No one has. No one even knows what kind of magic he uses….." She paused, "Only Master Makarov knows about him and he also said Naruto uses illusion magic and he let him become a part of Fairy Tail, and if he believe in Naruto... then so will I." She said, resolve coming in her eyes. Both Lucy and Gray smiled at that.

"Besides, you heard him." Gray said with a grin, "He considers us family." His fist came up as he put it in the air, "We might as well consider him family as well." Lucy and Erza both nodded vigorously at his statement.

"Umm…..Guys," A worried cat called out, "I think we forgot someone." He said as he pointed to the departed train. Everyone thought about what the cat had said before their eyes bulged out.

"NATSU!" They all cried out.

 _ **Scene Change.**_

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom and headed back to his cabin, only to find an interesting scenario being placed in front of him. Half of the passenger seats were destroyed and there was a spiky black haired man that looked exactly like Shikamaru yelling at Natsu.

"I'll fight you outside next ti… Hurffmm!" Natsu said as he threw up in his mouth. Then he jumped through the window and out of the train. Naruto analyzed the situation.

"What the hell?!" He asked looking at him, more specifically at the mark on his shoulder. "Where the hell do you damn fairies keep coming from?" Then seeing the flute on the ground he grit his teeth. "You've seen it too. That means your not leaving here alive buddy." He said as he made a dash for the flute. Right before he reached it though, he found that the flute had disappeared into his own shadow. "What the hell?!" He said. Looking up at the ninja in front of him, he saw his hand holding the flute. 'Shit!' He thought, 'I'm a dead man if I don't get that flute back.'

"This item," Shinobi said getting the man's attention, "I can feel a dark presence around it. Meaning that this is not something that you should probably be in possession of." The man grit his teeth.

Shinobi getting ready to take him out sensed danger. He blurred out of sight, the flute dropping to the floor as a blade of wind came through and destroyed the spot where the ninja had been. Reappearing on the other side of the black haired man he looked past him and saw many more men present. One in particular stood out. He was extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which was held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hung down to the left of his face, and reaching down to his shoulders.

His eyes were dark, and seemed to lack eyebrows. He had an elongated face with sharp features, and somewhat pointed ears. His eyes were circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below them, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines.

The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, chest and back.

He was wearing a Japanese-like outfit. He was wearing a long, worn hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet.

The last thing that Shinobi noticed was a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light X on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms.

The man walked forward slowly, picking up the flute. "Kageyama." He said gently causing the now known Kageyama to stiffen, "I'm thoroughly disappointed in you. You not only let another mage form another guild see the Lullaby, but you also let him take it from you?" He asked. Kageyama was now trembling in fear from the man. "Tisk tisk. What am I going to do with you?" He asked himself.

"Well as much fun as it would be to dispose of you fairies myself, I have a strict schedule in which I do intend to keep. So in that case Kageyama." He said getting the man to stiffen. "Deal with them. And if you don't." His face morphed into an evil grin, "I'll kill you myself." With that he gave off a laugh and launched himself from the train with the rest of his men following.

Kageyama stood there in shock for a moment before laughing lightly to himself. "Looks like I got off easy there now doesn't it." He said turning to the ninja. "Sorry about it, but you heard the boss. You have to die." Giving the dynamic duo in front of them an evil grin.

'Here it comes.' He thought. 3 shadow fists came out from the ground that would have hit Naruto if he hadn't sunshined. Spinning round, Naruto swing his fist around like a club and hit Kageyama in the face sending him flying.

'What the hell was that?' He thought. 'That felt like I was getting hit with a metal pole.' Still flying in the air he tried to orient himself before he stopped in midair. He looked around and felt his limbs were constrained by thin wire. "What the hell is this?" He cried out struggling against his restraints.

"Don't make it harder than it needs to be." Said a dull voice as Naruto walked up to the man placing a piece of paper down underneath him that lit up like a flashlight. "Your magic only includes you using the shadows from your own shadow, so with this you're basically useless." Kageyama grit his teeth.

"How did you do that?" He gritted out. Naruto looked up at the man.

"While you were talking hysterically was when I set up the ninja wires. You were so focused only on talking about killing me, you didn't notice my subtle movements." He said with a smirk causing Kageyama to growl.

"Now,"Naruto said with a voice like cold steel and his eyes turning red with 3 tomoe in them, "You're going to tell me everything that is happening here right now." Kageyama's body began to tremble from the immense pressure that the ninja was giving off and let out a small whimper.

 _ **Scene Change.**_

"Wooooowwwwww!" Lucy said with hearts in her eyes, "I think I'm in love." Lucy continued to watch the dark guild Eisenwald be demolished due to the one and only Erza the Titiana. Requiping lightning speed from her swords, to spears, to axes, she was cutting through her foes with the greatest of ease.

"Whelp." Lucy said slightly stretching and grabbing one of her keys. "I might as well contribute to this fight a little." Happy groaned.

"Awww Lucy. Why do you gotta steal the show from Erza?" He whined.

"Damn cat." She said as she took hold of her key. "Gate of the crab. Cancer!" She yelled out thrusting her key out. There was a bright light that shone from the key growing large. When the light had died down everybody saw another person where Lucy was.

He had black hair that was braided in red cornrows that ended in a shape that resembles crab's pincers He wore a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt.

He wore golden necklace in his hands were two pairs of Scissors. He wore sunglasses with green lens and there were six crab legs that appeared coming from his back.

"CRAB! CRAB!" Cried out Happy as he started salivating at the mouth.

"Do you want me to take care of these fools ebi?" He questioned his summoner.

"E-E-EBI?!" Said a shocked Happy, "What the hell is wrong with him?! Lucy you should send him back, you have no hope." The cat said dejectedly. Lucy just popped him one of the top of his head.

"Shut it." She muttered before turning to Cancer. "Come on Cancer." She said with a grin and getting in a stance unfamiliar to him. "We'll take them on together." Cancer just looked at his summoner like she was crazy.

"Ebi?" He said blankly. Lucy grinned.

"There's like 50 of us and only her and her stupid crab. Come on guys let's go!" A random guy said. The rest howled in agreement as they charged the duo and the cat.

"Cancer!" She yelled out.

"On it ebi." He said coolly as he snipped his way through different weapons while simultaneously stylizing their hair.

"Tch." Erza said, "This is taking way too long." As she used her magic to requip into her Heaven's wheel armor. "Tenrin: Sakururen!"She cried out as the blades began to dance around her armor before being flung out at their enemies.

"AARRGGGG!" Many of them cried out only for Erza to launch another series of attacks at the men until only one was left. He looked around scared before he disappeared into the floor.

"Shoot." She said before turning to Lucy. "He might be heading to Erigor. Lucy, Happy, go after him!" She said getting wide eyes from both forced volunteers.

"EEEEH?!" Both Lucy and Happy said.

GLARE*

"PLEASE!" Erza growled.

"Yes ma'am!" Lucy and Happy both said before running away fearing for their lives. Erza's armor glowed before she was back in her normal armor once more.

'Driving the magical four-wheeled vehicle is really affecting me a lot' She thought as she panted heavily taking a knee. 'Natsu…. Gray… Lucy…. I'll leave the rest to you…. And Happy too.' She made that after thought before she was interrupted from her thoughts with another presence.

"I'm impressed." A voice said causing Erza to become on full alert whipping her neck back to see who it was. Her eyes widened at who was there.

"You…." She said in shock.

"I honestly didn't think that you would have advanced that far." Naruto said as he walk towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked didn't say anything as he put his hands up in front of her. "What are you doing?" She asked a little angrily before she saw a soft green glow coming from his hands. Moving his hands from one side of her body to the next, the light slowly died down and he reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a spherical object handing it to her. She looked down at the object then back up at the ninja in front of her confused.

"Eat it."Naruto said. Erza just stared at him for another few seconds before looking down at the object.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Just eat the damn pill troublesome woman." Naruto said."How do you feel?" Questioned the ninja. She looked at him in awe.

"I feel great." She said surprisingly, flexing her hands. "I feel like 70 percent of my magic has returned to me. What was that you gave to me?" She asked.

"Soldier pill." He said simply.

"Soldier pill?" She toyed with word. "I've never heard of any soldier having anything like this." She said before looking back at the ninja. "Does that mean that you were a soldier before coming to Fairy Tail?" She asked before realizing what she was asking. 'That couldn't be right. He would've had to be under 16 or 17. That's when he first joined the guild at least.' She thought. But then, how did he know about the pill he just gave her. Another thought went into her head. "What was that thing that you were doing with your hands earlier." She asked. Shinobi looked at her.

"Diagnostics." He said, "I was making sure you did not sustain any injury." Erza's eyes opened wide.

'Is he a doctor then?' She asked herself before shaking her head. Figuring out mystery ninja in front of her could wait. She needed to get the citizens of the town out and away from the train station. Leaping up she started running to the entrance.

"ERZA WAIT!"Naruto yelled after the woman, but she just shook her head.

"I need to get the people out of here!" She yelled back.

"But you don't unde-" Naruto was interrupted once again by the woman.

"Lend a hand to Lucy, Gray, or Natsu. I need to get the people out of here!" She yelled out disappearing behind the door. the blonde sighed.

"Why are woman so troublesome."Naruto mutter to himself."I already know what the main target of their mission is."He said again and he grap kageyama and running further into the train station to check his guildmates.

 _ **Scene Change.**_

Gray was running down the hall to the central plaza of the station intent on telling Erza the information that he had just found out.

'Come on! Come on!' He thought, 'We can't be too late!' But his thought process was interrupted when he saw a figure heading towards him. "What the?..." He said peering down the hallway seeing a familiar ninja right next to him. "Naruto?" He asked to himself before he blurred past him, grabbing his waist.

"WHAT THE?! URRRGGG!" He cried out as he was jerked backwards and being dragged by the lazy ninja.

"Come on Naruto!" He cried out. "Let me go!" Struggling against the tail, which apparently had a tight grip around his weist.

"I have to let Erza know about Eisenwald's true target." Naruto just turned his head to him.

"I already know about it." He said getting Gray to stop struggling. "Erza left to evacuate citizens before i could tell her though. We're getting all of you first so we can leave without anymore incident." Gray just grit his teeth in annoyance but accepted what the blonde was telling him.

WHACK*

"DAMMIT NARUTO!" Gray shouted once again flapping his arms crazily. "If your gonna drag me around at least watch where you're going!"

 _ **Scene Change.**_

"Aww man. This is lame." Said a certain Dragon Slayer, his arms behind his head, "I was for sure wanting to at least find that Eligor bastard. Now I don't even know where I am." He continued walking until he heard footsteps. The next thing he knew he was grabbed by the back of his scarf and quickly dragged the opposite direction. "DAMMIT! LET ME GO! I'LL FIGHT ALL YOU BASTARDS! LET ME AT'EM!" He shouted as he was dragged down the hall.

 _ **Scene Change.**_

"GEEZ!" Cried out a frustrated Lucy, "I mean, why are you so attached to me, you damn kitty cat!" She yelled out, only to let out a yelp when she felt someone pick her up. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She cried out as she looked at her kidnapper. "Naruto-san?" She asked as she looked around and saw another person."Gray? ... And is that Natsu you dragging back there?" Looking around the ninja's shoulder, an angry dragonslayer could still be found cursing at his kidnapper.

"LEMME GO YOU BASTARD! YOUR MOTHER WAS A COW! YOUR FATHER WAS A TRANSVESTITE! I PLAYED BADMITTEN WITH YOUR SISTER!" Lucy sweat dropped at the teens attempt to taunt his supposed opponent before looking down and realizing her position. He was carrying her one armed bridal style, but because of this, his hand was tightly gripping her beautifully shaped ass. A large tickmark arose on her face.

"AHHHH! HENTAI!" She started to scream as she started bopping him on his head with her fists. Consequently, Happy, who was being dragged by his tail by the ninjas arm, came loose and landed on top of Natsu's head.

"Oh hey there Happy." He said looking up. "What are you doing there?' He asked.

Meanwhile, "LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN!" She screamed, while on every word she would hit him on the head.

"We need to hurry." He said causing the girl to pause for a moment. "If we stay in this building any longer then we're going to be trapped with no way out." Lucy's eyes widened at what the ninja told her, before narrowing her eyes and turning away.

"I bet that's just an excuse to cope a feel." She muttered causing the ninja to sigh. But now that he was thinking about it…. There was something enticing about where his hand was placed right now.

 _ **Scene Change.**_

Erza looked at her bleeding arm while gritting her teeth. "What's going on?" She asked, "This station isn't their target?!"

"ERZA!" She heard a shout from behind. Turning around she found naruto carrying the rest of her team to her.

"Looks like we're too late." Naruto. Erza looked at him.

"What do you mean too late?" She asked. Naruto sighed.

"This entire plan about Eisenwald broadcasting the Lullaby through the broadcasting system was a hoax." Naruto said to erza with calm eyes widened."Their plan was to lure us here, trap us and then head towards their intended target." Erza growled.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"Clover town." Answered Gray, "They intend to play the song and kill all of the guildmasters at the guildhall." Erza's eyes widened.

"You knew this already didn't you." She pointed at Naruto who just nodded. "Then why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"I tried, but you went rushing off to go evacuate the civillians before i even had a chance to tell you anything." Erza's cheeks turned slightly red at the implication of her own mistake.

"That's not important right now." Gray said, "What we need to do is get out of here. And with that…" He pointed to the barrier, "It doesn't look like we'll be going that way." Erza nodded her head.

"Yes. Anything that tries to exit the barrier…" She held up her hand, "Gets torn to shreds." Gray nodded her head as Lucy gasped looking at the took out a scroll, unfurled it, and released some chakra into the seal causing a small 'poof' to occur.

Everybody watched curiously at what the ninja was doing. When the smoke cleared, it looked like medical supplies had just appeared on the paper. Grabbing some of the wrappings and disinfectant, he went over to Erza and gently grabbed her arm and paused for a second looking at the woman.

When she realized what he was doing, she just nodded her head and sat down with him. He dabbed the chemicals with some cotton and went to work. Erza winced slightly as the chemicals burnt, doing their part in cleaning the wounds.

Quickly wrapping her arm with bandages, he then put his hand in front of her arm, and once again, his hands started glowing a soft green. Everyone watched in fascination at what the ninja was doing.

"Gray." He said getting everyone's attention. "Bring that guy up. We need to interrogate him to see if he knows anything about this barrier." Gray nodded before he went towards the body and carried him and brought near them. Natsu's eye's widened.

"Hey that's the guy who kicked me in the face!" He cried out. Gray snickered at the thought.

"From what I have gathered he is Eligor's right hand man. If anyone has information on this barrier, it would be him."Naruto informed them. The glow from his hands died down and he let out a small breath and shudder. Erza noticed but chose not to say anything, as there were more important matters to attend to.

"He's unconscious though." She said looking at the man, "He's useless to us."Naruto didn't say anything as he walked over to the body, grabbing something else out of his side pouch. They watched him put something underneath Kageyama's nose before they saw him jerk awake suddenly surprising everybody. Shinobi stood back up.

"What did you do?" Gray asked.

"Smelling salts."Naruto answered calmly, as he watched the man on the ground regain his bearings.

"What the-… Where am I?!" He said as he started to struggle from the ninja wire. "LET ME GO!" He shouted. He was then lifted up with one hand by Erza and slammed against the side of the wall, sword poised and ready to pierce in her other hand.

"I want the magic wall of wind to be nullified at once." She said with a cold glare that made Kageyama shiver. "You'll gain a new cut every time you say 'no'. Understood?"

"U-u-und-er-stood." Kageyama coughed out as blood began spilling out of his mouth profusely. Erza in shock dropped the man, only to find a fat man halfway fused with the wall behind him, looking at his hand, which was covered in blood.

"KAGEY!" Screamed Erza.

"Shit!' Said Gray.

"Kagey! Hang in there!" Cried out Erza only to be shoved to the side.

"Let me look at it."Naruto asked pushing erza to the side."We can't do anything now, he will wake after some hours or so, and I can't do anything."Naruto said to her.

"Hey Lucy! do you want something?" Happy suddenly spoke up.

"What is there for you to give me something in this situation?" Lucy replied him as she never liked Happy.

Happy suddenly summon a small bag with magic."The mission we went you remember." Lucy nodded and he continue. "The spirit from yesterday wanted to make a contract with you."Happy said.

Lucy took the bag and opened it, and saw a key inside and took it out."You mean that fat lady."She asked and happy nodded.

"Oh yeah! Lucy summon her."Natsu asked her."Remember! she can dig throught the gound, and she can take us out."Natsu said to Lucy.

"If you think it would work then quick summon her. We don't have much time."Erza said to Lucy.

"Right."Lucy replied and holded the key in her hand."Open: Gate of the maiden: Virgo." She chanted.

Suddenly a bright light came out and a girl with pink hair stood near her with maid dress and chain on her hands."You summon can I do for you?."She asked.

Lucy was surprised,"Who are you." Lucy said to her.

"Whats up burger? look great and you lost some weight."Natsu said to her.

"My name is I apologize for the trouble I have cause you."Virgo said to Natsu.

"She just lose weight Natsu."Lucy said still surprise.

"What do you mean."Grey asked to Lucy.

"She totally look like a different person."Lucy said.

"I'm a very loyal spirit, who will do please her , I take any form my wizard ask me to."Virgo said to Lucy.

"I don't know but I kinda liked you when you were big and tough looking."Natsu said to her.

"Did you then!." Virgo said to Natsu as a light glow around her and she turned into a big fat Lucy and Grey was shock while Natsu and the rest were not giving any reaction.

"Don't listen to him.I'm your wizard and I like the other form better."Lucy shout at Virgo as she turned back into her previous form."I'm afraid we don't have much time, can we work on the contract detail later."Lucy asked her.

"Of course you like."Virgo replied to Lucy.

"Do you really have to called me mistress."Lucy ask her.

"Then would you prefer me to call you 'queen'."She ask her.

"No."

"What about princess."

"Oh yeah! Thats more like it."

"Can we get to the business."Naruto interrupted them.

"Yes."Virgo a pink circle light glow in her eyes and a yellow circle glow around shortly she went throught the ground as there was a big hole.

"Wow! look at her go."Grey said amazed.

"Nicely done Lucy."Erza said as she pull her head on her chest but sadly it was her armour her head was in pain.

"Now let's go."Naruto said.

"Okey."Grey said as he look at Natsu who was trying to carry Kageyama."What are you doing Natsu."Grey ask him.

"I know he is one of our we can't just leave him here to die."Natsu said to Grey as Erza smile at him.

 _ **A Few Seconds Later.**_

"Looks like we made it out."Grey said.

"Let's head toward clover."Erza said to them.

"Woahhh! This wind is crazy."Lucy said as she tried not to let her skirt be blown up, and she saw Virgo cover for her up.

"Don't worry princess, I will cover your panties for yoh."Virgo said as her skirt was expose by the wind.

"Worry about your own."Lucy replied to Grey was looking at Virgo and blushing.

"I...It's...no use anymore."Kageyama slowly spoke with low voice. "Y...you...can't stop us."he said again as the group stare at him.

"Where is Natsu."Naruto asked them.

"Happy is not here either."Grey spoke up.

 _ **The End.**_


	3. Part 3:The Demon Lullaby

"You guys are late, I took down the guy."Natsu said standing on the railway and a unconscious body lying next to him.

"Good job natsu."Erza said.

'I can't believe he took down Erigor.' Kageyama thought, as he was bandage.'I think now is my chance.'He thought as everyone was outside talking and Naruto was standing there watching he took the magic vehicle and jump up with his shadow magic.

"KAGEY."Erza shouted.

"Lullaby is mine now, shouldn't have let your guard down flies...Ahahahaha."He left laughing.

"That jerk, thats what he pay us for treating him well."Lucy shouted.

"After him."Erza said.

 _ **A Few Moments Later**_

"That the place where meeting is held, all I need to do is make sure they can hear the song I play."Kageyama whispers as he was standing beside a tree.

"Ohohoho... they posted another beautiful girl on this magazine."

Kageyama heard that sound from behind him and saw an old man looking at a magazine.

"The young wizard are now stronger too, stronger then the female wizard back in my days."Makarov said as he close the book."I should catch up with those fools before they destroyed the town."He was walking as he turn around and saw Kageyama and got shock.

"It's not what you think it is."He said as he grap his magazine tight trying to hide it behind him."I was just researching on some females wizard, they were just innocent...-"Kageyama interrupted him.

"I don't care about your research."He said.

"You are hurt young one, you shouldn't be wandering around the forest like that."Makarov said.

"Yes sir!."Kageyama said to him.'Wait... thats Makarov, the master of fairy do I keep running into this fairies." Kageyama thought."Excuse me sir! Do you want to hear a song, They won't let me play in the hospital."

"You've got a weird flute."Makarov said.

"I know, but it has a beautiful sound."

"Well... I should be going, but one song wouldn't hurt."

Kageyama smirk.'I won.'He thought to himself."Be sure to hear it carefully sir."He said to the old he stop,he couldn't do it.

"Nothing is going to cannot change the fact that the weak will always remain weak, or maybe it's just me but I don't think it's a bad think."Makarov said as he took a breath and continue.

"I mean we humans are weak by nature, thats the reason the guild exist and that's how we have sometime you may come across hard time, and that's when you decide you should take the path or not."

"I can't do it."Kageyama said dropping to his knee as he drop the flute too.

"Master."

"Good job gramps."

Natsu, Erza, Grey and Lucy came running."Master, I was deeply touch with that words you said."Erza said as he hug the old man.

"Hahaha... I have growth of this cowards wizards."A dark light mist grow from the lullaby and there was a purple circle in the sky and a monster like creature came out of it."I will devour your soul myself."

"That is huge."

"What is that, Erigor never said about a monster."Kageyama said as he look at the huge monster.

"Maybe its a demon from the book of Zeref."Goldmine said.

"Now I'm fired up."Natsu said.

"We will take care of this monster."Grey said.

Naruto walked away from them and went deep inside the forest.

 _ **Somewhere In The Forest**_

"Come on out, i know you were watching me."Naruto said lazily with his sharingan spinning in his eyes with three tomoe in it.

"Your eyes always amaze me."Ultear said.

"So your master finally send a mission for me."Naruto ask, deactivating his sharingan.

"Yes."Ultear said giving him an envelope.

"I will do it tomorrow."Naruto said sealing the envelope.

"I know you will, how long will you stay in fairy tail."Ultear ask him knowing he will leave soon.

"I will leave when I get what I want."Naruto replied to her as he walk away."Until we meet again."And he went to where the fairies was.

 _ **599secs later**_

'Requip! Black Wing Armor!'

Flying in for support, Erza swapped her Heaven's Wheel outfit for a much sleeker one. This armor was black with silver trimming that had silver crosses is several places. It had a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her shapely hips that reached down to her waistguard.

The waistguard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, to the enjoyment of many perverted older men, but also the black bikini bottoms didn't help that much either. There were large plates also guarding her legs.

She had two wings that have black metal 'arms' acting as the wings leading structure, but the parts used to fly were composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair was now tied in a simple ponytail.

Shooting past Natsu, Erza cut deep into Lullaby's side with a single swing of her magnificent sword, the demon opening its mouth in a loud roar of pain. Turning back, she saw Natsu nearing the head and cried out at him.

"NATSU!" She cried out, "DO IT NOW!"

'Fire's dragon brilliant flame!'

Igniting both hands, Natsu brought them together, generating a massive fire ball bigger than his own body over his head. Jumping forward with a scream, he launched the massive ball of flame at Lullaby, the beast shrieking as it felt the ball slam into its chest, flames exploding upon impact.

Not able to move its feet, the beast fell over on the face of the land, destroying acres of trees in the process. With a large groan Lullaby once again got back up. "THAT"S IT! I'M NO LONGER GOING TO EAT YOU, I'M GOING TO WIPE YOUR EXHISTANCE AWAY FROM THE FACE OF THE PLANET!" He cried out.

Eyes wide, Natsu took a step back. "Damn! This guy is tough!"

Nodding her head, Erza looked back up at the beast. "NATSU! GRAY! With me!" She cried out getting them to nod their heads as they lined up. Gray closed his eyes as he focused, Erza's sword began glowing as energy charged through it, Natsu brought his arms back behind himself. Then they all dashed forward and unleashed the power one last time into the howling demon.

'Ice Make: Saucer!'

"HrrrrAHHHH!" Screamed Erza.

'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!'

As the attacks connected, the beast let out a horrific wail in agony, its voice shattering as its body destabilized into millions of particles in the air.

"HAHAHAHA!" Laughed out old man Makarov, "What do you think?! Aren't they great?!" He continued laughing as he started to do his own little jig around the area.

All the Fairy Tail mages were gathered around grinning like fools. Naruto let out a small sigh and smile. He leaned on a tree in the back letting his teammates enjoy their moment of glory. He was tired and he wanted to go home and sleep. He was low on chakra from using his medical ninjustsu.

Damn! He hated using it, but the situation called for it. He let loose a sigh as to what his teammates had learned about him this mission. Keeping up this façade, especially on missions was exhausting. He was a lot more careless on this mission though.

He wondered why, what would make him do such a thing? He was pretty annoyed that this who situation happened in the first place…. Oh well, nothing that a little rest and relaxation couldn't fix. Makarov continued his dancing until something caught his eye, which caused him to blanch. The other old geezers looked at where he was looking and gapped.

"NUAAAH! THE REGULAR MEETING SITE HAS CRUMBLED TO DUST!" They cried out in a collective manner.

"Man that thing is absolutely toast!' Laughed out Natsu. Yells and shouts were given as the Fairy Tail mages started to tremble in fear at having to repay the damage that they had caused.

"The Royal guards are coming."Makarov shouted.

"RUN!."

 _ **The End.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Saving The Fairies

"ERZA." Shouted a pink hair guy with a blue cat flying beside him.

"You promised to spar with me."

Naruto ignoured him and went to the mission board to take a quest. 'All this mission seems boring, I think this time I should take S-Class quest.'He smirked himself as he went to the second floor to take the mission.

'Finally found a mission.'He was thinking to himself as he walked to Master office .'This mission looks easy though.'He sigh.

 _ **A Few Mins Later...**_

Naruto sat down inside the train trying to relaxed himself from the stressed as he fell asleep.

 _"Hey! Naru-Kun, Didn't see you for a long time."_

 _Naruto heard a female voice as_ _he look to see where the voice was coming from._ _He saw a female with purple hair smiling at him, she was wearing a long blue sleeve dress with black skirt._

 _"Oh! Shinao-Chan, How are you?" Naruto asked her as he walked towards her._

 _"Ano I'm fine Naru-Kun."She answered him."What about you Naru-Kun. How are you?"_

 _"If you're fine then I'm fine too."He replied with a smile._

 _"Then what if I'm not fine?"_

 _"Then I'll make sure you're happy."_

 _Shinao hugged him and gave a cute smile."So, You were on a mission again?"_

 _"Yes Shinao-Chan, Busy as always."Naruto held her hand."Lets go to the dango shop shall we?"He gave a cheeky grin at her as they walk together holding each other's hand._

Naruto woke up from his sleep as the train stop. But he was still sitting to reach his destination, he sigh.

'I wish I could see you again... Shinoa-chan.'He thought as he look out the window of the train going to a deep thought.

 _ **Inside Fairy Tail Guild.**_

Makarov was sitting inside the guild hold drinking sake until Mirajane came and said.

"Master! A quest is missing from the second floor."Makarov choke out his sake as his eyes widened. All the guild members were shock to hear that.

"But there is only S-Class quest in the second floor."

The guild members started whispering about the stolen quest.

"Who would have taken the quest."

"I saw a blue cat flew inside and took it and left." Laxus said getting their attention.

"It was Happy." Mirajane said as she was shocked, never thought someone like Happy would do that.

"Maybe he stole it for Natsu and Lucy."

"They are crazy."

"He got some nerve stealing an S-Class quest." Alzack said cleaning his gun.

"I can't say they got some nerve, I say they are dumb."Bisca said as they were all worried.

"Hey gramps, action like that will get you kick out of the guild, am I right."Laxus asked."Not that it matters, it's not like those three losers will survive from an S-Class quest."

"Laxus if you knew, why didn't you stop them."Mirajane asked Laxus frustrated.

"All I saw was a blue cat carrying a paper trying to act sneaky."He replied as he look at her.

"I have no idea it was Happy."Mirajane said glaring at him.

"You haven't gave me that look for a while."He smirked.

"This is unbelievable."Makarov mutter. "Which quest did they stole?"He asked Mirajane.

"To lift the curse from Guluna island." Mirajane said to the master.

"WHAT!" Makarov shouted along with the guild members.

"Are they insane."

"They are even dumber then we thought."

"Laxus go fatch them at once."Makarov shouted at his grandson.

"I got better things to do gramps."He said to his grandfather."And beside everyone in the fairy tail supposed to take care of themself."He said as he lean on the chair he was sitting.

"I don't care how you feel for Natsu, the fact is that you need to bring him back."The guild master shouted at Laxus.

"Sorry master! But I got to disagree with you."Gray suddenly spoke up as he stood from where he was sitting.

 _ **Two Days Later.**_

"Naruto you are back." Makarov shouted as he smile at him.

"I figured that the guild seems silent ."Naruto said to him walking inside the guild hall looking around."So, that pinky went on a mission?"He asked his Master.

"Thats what I want to talk to you about."

"I'm listening."

Makarov told him about Natsu stealing an S-Class quest and left without permission. He also told that Grey and Erza went to get them but didn't arrived still.

"You want me to go and get them?" Naruto asked him.

"Yes! Can you go!" Markarov requested him.

" Old-man."Naruto muttered under his breath, he sigh. He need to follow the plan.

"Where are they?"

 _ **With Team Natsu.**_

"Stupid idiot fire breather. I swear most of Dragon slayer just an idiot that love to fight!"Naruto mutter to himself as he walk

"Isn't Erza an S-Class mage?"He thought."She can take care of the problem, Just forget it I will have to bring them."

Deciding to forget the subject for a moment, he asked a man with bandana on the boat where Galuna Island is. The man offered to give him ride there but he declined the offer.

"Why?"

Naruto jumped on the water and to the man surprise he was standing on the water.

"Because it faster traveling this way." then dashed toward the island direction.

 _ **30mins later...**_

Naruto arrived at the island. He used almost 1/3 of his chakra to run and walk on the water. He flared his chakra to get someone attention. After waiting for a moment, he suppressed his chakra and leaped and jumped on the tree seens no one came.

 _ **With The Others.**_

Natsu was fighting against the blue haired mage that uses hadou. But then he felt a huge amount of power. apparently the Hadou user felt it too as they stopped fighting. The dog face, whimpered.

'What was that?' Natsu thought.

'That power came from the beach.' The blue hair mage thought.

'Monster, A mage with that kind of power is a monster...' The dog face was lost in his thought as he was standing there.

Put it simple, everyone in the island felt Naruto chakra.

 _ **With Naruto.**_

Naruto kept jumping and saw a clearing. He landed there and saw that most of it was melted. Only in the middle that was still okay. Inspecting for a second he felt another Energy from the forest.

"Come out. I know you're there." From the bushes a short man wearing a strange mask came out. Naruto frowned, something was off with this man so he activated his sharingan.

"What are you doing here Ultear."Naruto found out that the man-in-disguise is Ultear.

"Didn't know you would be here Naruto-Kun."Ultear smirked."I came here in the order of Master Hades."She told him the half truth.

"What kind of order? Forget it, tell me where the others are."Naruto said to her losing his patient."I want to leave this island as soon as possible."

"You can search them with the help of your eye." Ultear said to him.

"I'm too lazy to use them."

"Oh! And I should tell you that someone is going to revive Deliora."

"This mission is getting...troublesome."

 _ **91secs later...**_

Naruto was running fast, he heard a roar just a while ago. Following the way Ultear told him about, he soon found himself in front of a shrine. He entered and saw Erza and Lucy running. He ran after them and was fairly surprised to see that Natsu flame fist clashed against a demon fist creating a small Shockwave. Much to his surprise the Demon body turned into dust.

"What did I miss?." he came out. Erza was shocked to see him there.

"Deliora just turned to dust." said Gray with disbelieve tone. Naruto noticed a white haired man crying.

"It seems Ur magic absorb Deliora living force." she explained. "All we saw is just it last moment."

The blond remembered that Ultear was here too. 'She must be trying to get this Demon.' he thought.

Bringing Lyon outside they talked about the curse and how to turn the villager back to normal. Gray turned to Lyon.

Lyon shrugged, "I don't know. Beside we lived on the same light for three years yet we didn't change at all. Beside no side effect had been confirmed about the Moon Drip yet."

"Are you saying that it wasn't your fault?" Natsu asked.

Naruto sighed, "Yes he clearly implying that Natsu! Didn't you hear what he said? No side effect about Moon Drip." Erza nodded.

"The villagers never came to see us even after three years."Lyon continued.

"Weird. Shouldn't they be able to see Moon Drip light? Why didn't they inspected the shrine?" Lucy elaborated.

Naruto eye widened when he realized something.'I see... no wonder they couldn't come here.' but save the thought for himself.

 _ **In The Village.**_

Upon coming back, Natsu was surprised to see the village back to normal again. A knowing smile plastered on Naruto face.

Erza told the villagers to gather, as she began to talk, "The moon has been purple ever since three years ago. Why didn't any of you went to check what was happening?"

"We already tried to inspect the shrine. But, every time we go to the shrine, somehow we get teleported back here." said the Elder.

Naruto nodded, "I see...Just as I thought." The other state at him with a questioning look. "It seems because of the Moon Drip, it created a lens above this Island. That's why the moon turned purple." They all nodded.

Pointing at the moon, he continued, "it seems it affected their memory."

Erza gasped, "You mean."

Naruto turned to her, "Correct. Anyway we should destroy the lens."

Erza nodded and ex-quipping her Giant Armor."Natsu! Come here." Erza called Natsu.

"Use your Fire Dragon: Iron fist and punch at the end of the spare. So that it can fly towards the sky and break the lens."

"Yes Madam."Natsu replied as he got in position.

And as he punched the spare, with a great force it flew toward the sky and broke the lens as it shattered.

And the Villagers shouted in happiness to see that the moon is now normal.

 _ **The End.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Attack On Fairies

Silverman1212- I apologize to you that I have turn the story a bit fuzzy, I will try to check on it and see if I can change it. And I will make sure the fighting scene of Naruto appears in the future. I don't know about the pairing though(lol), I will think about it. Since this is a story about Naruto in Fairy tail world so he won't be going back until the story twist. And Naruto is strong, he is just hiding his true power.

To All The Other Reviewers- Sorry that the changes in the new chapter disappointed you, I would also like to apologize to you guys... Since this the first time I'm writing a story, I don't have much experience.I m writing this for my experience and for your interest. I would like to know the mistake I made in the story by your reviews.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _"I hope you forgive me for this."_

Naruto woke up from his sleep with a heavy breathing."That dream again."He muttered as he yawn.

He was on a train, after the mission from Galuna island he parted from the group to do his personal mission. He wanted a rest, but work is a work. The train stopped and he walked out to the station and he started walking through the pathway and saw ruins of building.

"Let me check the mission again, to see if I came to the right place or not." Naruto whispered to himself as he summon a scroll and start reading it.

 **Scene Change**

"I wouldn't know about that." Elfman said.

"It's because of my selfish actions, that I've caused trouble for the guild and got everyone hurt. I'm really sorry. It might be better if I returned home and fix this." Lucy said with her head down.

"I wonder about that." Natsu said speaking for the first time. "But being a 'rich heiress' just doesn't strike the right tone when we talk about you, Lucy. You hang around in a dirty old beer hall, making a ruckus while on some adventure… that's the Lucy I know, the Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail." Natsu said giving his trademark grin to Lucy.

In the corner Cana Alberona was going through her cards doing a locator spell.

"It's no good, I can't find Mystogan." Cana said out loud, throwing her cards in the air.

"I see, that's too bad… we could really use their help right now." Mirajane said in a sad tone of voice.

"If they're aim is Lucy, then they'll be attacking again soon. We've also sustain a lot of injuries and may not hold out for long. We need a power player to make help us." Cana said.

"Master is gravely injured. Mystogan is not here. Please Laxus, come back. You're the only one that near to help us." Mirajane said as she spoke into the Lacrima to the arrogant face of Laxus Dreyar.

"Why should I?" Laxus said.

"Please come back, Fairy Tail is in a crisis." Mirajane said in a pleading tone of voice.

"Serves the old man right." Laxus said as he laughs out loud." Laxus says as he laughs out loud. He then looks at Mirajane with a smirk on his face. "This has nothing to do with me. Why should I get involved?" Laxus demanded.

"One of our members, Lucy is being targeted."

"Who is that? The newbie? Fine, I'll help… as long as that girl agrees to be my woman."

"Laxus. I can't believe you." Cana shouted into the lacrima crystal.

"Hey no! Is that anyone to speak to someone you're asking for help? It's better if you tell the old man to hurry up and retire so I can take his place as master." Laxus criticize as he started laughing again.

Mirajane throws her fist into the crystal shattering it into pieces.

"I can't believe him. Why is someone like that in Fairy Tail? Where is Naruto? Where is everyone at a critical moment like this?" Mirajane said in tears.

No one had any words of comfort for her as they all look down.

A noise that shook the guild building causes everyone to stop what they were doing and to run outside.

"What is that?" Natsu shouted as he eyes the movable Phantom Lord fortress.

"What do we do? How are we supposed to fight against that?" Wakaba said to Macao.

"How should I know?" Macao said.

"No one could have predicted this! They're planning to attack us like this?" Erza said.

Inside the fortress that stop moving, Jose, Phantom Lord's Guild Master observe the Fairies that were gathered in front of their guild building.

"Activate the magic cannon; Jupiter and eliminate them!" Jose orders.

"This is bad! Everyone take cover!" Erza said the moment she notice the cannon pointing at them.

Erza rushes forward, her towel coming off as her body began to glow white.

"Erza!" Mirajane called out.

"What are you planning to do?" Macao shouted.

"I won't let you touch the guild!" Erza shouted as she stops and stood her ground.

"It's the Adamantine Armor!" Happy called out.

"She intends to block it?" Bisca said in shock.

"That armor may have crazy defense power, but it won't be enough!" Al shouted.

"Don't Erza, you'll die!" Wakaba shouted.

"Get down!" Erza shouted locking her shields together creating magical shield barrier.

The Jupiter Cannon fired a dark purple shot at Erza defensive barrier. Erza grinned her teeth as she tried to keep her defensive magical barrier together.

Erza flew backwards the moment the attack ended, causing her Adamantine Armor to dispel and she return to her normal attire.

"Makarov and now Erza Scarlet… the fame Titania. Has been defeated!" Jose said on the magical speaker. "Both are out of commission. Fairy Tail is beaten and you have no more champions to defend yourself. All hopes of victory… have vanished. Just hand over Lucy Heartfilia and you can still walk away."

"Not on your life!" Members of the guild shouted.

"We'll never hand over a guild member to the likes of you!"

"Then face the second cannon of Jupiter." Jose shouted

Beneath the second cannon, came out a smaller cannon.

Erza stood up slowly. Yo the surprise of everyone, she transformed to her Adamantine Armor again.

"Erza!! Don't do it. It can kill you." A guild member shout out.

 _ *****_ _ **BOOM***_ It Blasted out as Erza closed her eyes waiting for the shot to come at her. But then she suddenly heard a voice.

 **"Earth Style: Earth Wall."**

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 _ **【A.N: Sorry Readers For The Late Update. I Have Been Busy Recently And My Grammar Sucks And I Was Out Of Ideas So I Bought Some Books And I Was Busy Reading Them(LOL)】**_


	6. Chapter 6: Hero Saves The Day

_"If you join my guild. I might be able to help you." A sudden voice echoed behind Naruto. They were in a dark hall in the night which made it impossible for Naruto to see the person's face._

 _"Who are you?" Naruto asked the stranger."What do you mean you can help me?"_

 _"I know a person who can revive the dead." The stranger answered to Naruto._

 _"Revive the dead?"Naruto repeated the said stranger's word._

 _"Yes. But Alas! I don't know where the person is? So, we can search that person together." The stranger answered the blonde questioning looks."It doesn't matter if you are an official member of my guild or not. But you can help me with some of my works and I will inform you about the whereabouts of 'that person.' So, do we have an agreement?" The stranger asked Naruto as he activated his sharingan._

 _He was an old man with grey hair who had a long beard which had already turned into the colour of his hair and he also had some wrinkles on his face. Naruto finally got to see his face with the help of his sharingan._

 _"It seems you have a rare magic eyes."The old man said as he was amazed by the red eyes."So, do we have an agreement?" He repeated his questions staring right through the red eyes._

 _"What do I have to do?_

 _"_ _ **Flashback End.**_

"Naruto?" Erza was surprised by the entrance of the blonde.

 _"What happen?" Cana asked_.

 _"I don't know." Bisca replies._

 _"It's Naruto." Some of the guild members replied._

 _"Erza, Natsu, Gray… Elfman… you are to find the elemental four and defeat them. I will deal with Master Jose." Naruto said as he disappears._

 _"You heard him Natsu… we have to defeat the Elemental Four!" Gray said as he ran forward._

 _"Yeah, Happy." Natsu said as he ran forward with Elfman and Erza behind him._

 _Naruto reappeared before Jose who look shock to see Naruto standing there._

"You're a fairy tail member?" Jose questioned in surprised."How come's I haven't heard of you."He added to his words.

"You can think all you want, but you should know that you can't defeat me." Naruto said.

Naruto turns around and sees someone appear behind in a mist body.

"Metsu" Aria cried out with a wicked smile.

Naruto sunshined out of the way just as the spell almost took effect.

Naruto reappears behind Aria and attempted to hit him but the giant man turn to mist again and reappeared next to his Guild Master.

"Now I see, that's how you were able to defeat our Master. Jose, you distracted him while you had that weakling attack him with air magic from behind." Naruto replied with no emotions in his tone.

 **"Dark Wave."** Jose spat out as a wave of darkness rushed against Naruto.

"What a cheap trick."Naruto answered coldly as he activated his sharingan and soon turned into mangekyo sharingan.

 **"Tsukuyomi!"**

Jose wave dispersed as his world turned red and he was tied to a wooden post. **"Welcome to my world."** Naruto spoke in dark tone. **"In here one day is one second is the real world."** A sword appeared out of Naruto's hand as he finish his words.

 **"Let me show you what true pain is!"**

 _ **The Real World.**_

The Phantom guild master fell down unconscious and Aria had no idea what happened to his master. But his mind screamed at him to Run but it was too late.

 **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."** A huge ball of fire came rushing at Aria which knock him out and was left with several scars of burned marks on him.

 _ **Several Days Later.**_

"So Phantom Lord has been disbanded. Jose Porla has been stripped of his title as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. That's why I've expected, but I didn't expect Fairy Tail to gain the properties and fortune of Phantom Lord. Also the Council's deny to give Naruto Uzumaki the right to be a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. Also to judge Fairy Tail as completely 'innocent' is something I didn't think would happen." Makarov said to his friend and council member, Yajima.

"You should be grateful Macky. I spoke on Fairy Tail's behalf you know."

"I'm in your debt Yaji. When the guild is fix up, come over for a visit. I'll treat you to some ramen."

"I like a fairy ramen with twelve pork slices."

"Don't you think twelve slices is a bit much?"

"Don't forget you violated the ban on inter-guild conflict in Paragraph Four!"

"Very well, I'll treat you to twenty or thirty slices if you want."

"Just twelve thank you." Yajima said as they look out to the afternoon sky. "Macky, don't push yourself. We're not as young as we once were. I trust you still haven't forgotten."

"About?"

"Rob."

"It's been a long time since I've heard his name. Erza has stop talking about him, because I don't think she likes to remember that awful place." Makarov said.

"Those days were fun, we may have over did it, but we knew how to have fun because we were young."

"I wonder, if that place Erza told me still exist."

 _ **With The Fairies.**_

"Everyone, it may be temporary, but you can start taking jobs again." Mirajane said as the guild cheers in excitement. Several members ran up and grabbed the request before leaving.

"What's with them? They're not the type who goes out on jobs."

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen Loke around."Lucy asked.

"Have you finally fallen for Loke's charm?"

"That's not it. I just heard Loke found my keys and returned them to me. I just wanted to thanked him." Lucy replied.

"If I see him I'll tell him. By the way, were your spirits angry? About you dropping your keys?" Mirajane asks.

Lucy paled remembering the spanking she got from Aquarius.

"Just remembering makes my butt sting." Lucy said as she rubs her rear end.

"Do you want me to chill it for you?" Gray asked.

"I don't need innuendo-style sexual harassment." Lucy replied.

"Lucy can I see your butt?" Happy asked.

"No overt sexual harassment either!" Lucy cried out.

"I wonder what she'll look like if I make it sting even more!" Natsu said as his left hand wrapped itself on fire.

"You're just the devil!" Lucy said in shock.

At that moment, a barrel came flying and hit Natsu in the back.

"Try saying that again." Erza voice shouted. Everyone stop what they were doing and turn to look at Erza and Laxus talking.

"You didn't hear me?" Laxus said with a grin. "Then I'll tell it to you straight out. We don't need weaklings in this guild! You guys are so pathetic. Getting humiliated by Phantom Lord like that. Wait, do I even know your names? And you there, the main culprit… the debutant Celestial Spirit Users, this was all your fault." Laxus said.

He would have continued but Mirajane spoke up before he could say another word. "Laxus, none of us think's that. Also it's all over now. No one is pointing fingers at who's to blame for Phantom Lord's attack on us. You don't even have the right to say anything when you weren't even here to help us fight!"

"That's right, I wasn't even here. Then again, if I was here when the fighting was going down, you wouldn't have had any trouble in the beginning."

"You bastard…" Erza said.

"I'm going to be beat your words out of your mouth Laxus!" Natsu said as he charges forward.

"That's enough!" The fairy tail guild masted shouted as he entered the guild hall.

"Whatever, when I inherit the guild and become the new guild master, all the weaklings will be gone from the guild." Laxus said as he disappears.

"What's he talking about inheriting the guild?" Lucy asked.

"Laxus is the Master's Grandson. So when Master finally retires, Laxus chances of becoming the next Guild Master is quite high." Mirajane explained.

"Enough chatting, our home won't build itself you know. Get back to work." Makarov said as everyone got to their feet and returned to work.

 _ **Later That Night.**_

"Master, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, just thinking… maybe it's about time I retire but I'm having trouble about the replacement." Makarov replied.

"What are your thoughts about it Master?" Naruto asked he sat down beside his master.

"Well, the guild is being remade as well as rebuilt. The new master should be someone from the next generation. You are the second newest member and the newest S-Class Mage, however… you've already proven yourself to be a naturally leader and a very powerful mage. However, you are still adjusting to our ways and not sure how long you will be here. Laxus is another choice but his attitude has some big problems and it would be problematic if he became the new master. Mystogan is another choice, but he's basically a poster-boy for a lack of communication. Then there's Erza but like you, she's very young and might not be ready for the responsibilities of being a Guild Master."

"Master, it looks like they've done it again. It seems Erza and her team destroyed half a city while on a job." Mirajane replies holding up some documents from the council. The council has requested you to submit a written explanation immediately."

"There's no way I can retire with how the things are now." Makarov shouted into the night.

'Definitely like the Sandaime Hokage.'

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **A.N: Thanks For Reading. To All The Readers Out There, Please Stay Save As The Corona Virus Is Spreading Like A Wild Fire. I Don't Know How Long The LockDown(Quarantine) Is Gonna Be, But I Hope Everyone Is Save. Do Wash Your Hands Frequently And Avoid Going Outside Because You Don't Know Who Is Infected By Corona And Is Roaming Around To Infect Other People's Too. May God Be With You All. Until The Next Chapter. Adios.**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Tower Of Heaven

"Master, I will be taking a vacation."

"What's the reason?"

"For Training. I need to train myself, I can't do it close to Magnolia."

"When will you leave? And when will you be returning?"

"Two months! I will be leaving tomorrow."

"Hope you get stronger and have a safe trip."

"Tell the other members that I'm on a mission."

"Don't worry, I will take care of them."

 _ **-TimeSkip-**_

"Can I have a bowl if misco ramen please!"Naruto order a ramen as he sat on a chair inside a restaurant.

"Oh! So you are here."

Naruto was too lazy to even turn around to look who it was as his ramen arrived.

"Don't ignore me like that! It's a surprise to see you here. So, what brought you here."It was Mirajane who spoke to Naruto. As she sat beside him."I see, you came for ramen?"She added.

"I came for shopping groceries by the way. It's really tiring, even Elfman went on a mission.

Members rarely stay in the guild after the Phantom Lords attack. Its lonely to be alone ya'know."Mirajane was having a conversation with Naruto even though he didn't talk to her.

"You should get a boyfriend. I will take my leave then." Naruto replied as he stood up from his chair."Enjoy your meal."And he left.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BE SACARSTIC?"Mirajane yelled and she smile.

 _ **-TimeSkip(The Next Day)**_

"This is so troublesome."Naruto said while he was getting off the train.Along with fairy tail members.

They were summoned by the council. Naruto was on the train and he was free. So, Team Natsu took him along with them.

 _ **-6969secsLater-**_

"You guys finally arrived."One of the council member welcome the fairy tail members.

"So, these is the fairy tail strongest team?"One of the council member added.

"Lets get straight to the point shall we."Org said.

"Eight years ago...a cult that worshiped dark magic invested large amounts of money to build these huge tower like things that we call R-System... the cult managed to build seven of these R-System throughout the seas... however we managed to destroy all seven of those R-System..." Org explained to the mages as calmly as possible.

"Huh?" Natsu looked confused, "I'm guessing you want us to destroy an R-System but you just said that you guys destroyed all seven..." He stated.

"I think they forgot to destroy one more... so there's probably still one somewhere in the ocean," Lucy managed to say while looking at Org.

The old man sighed, "Correct... we thought it was impossible that there'd be one more... but Siegrain here ended up locating the last R-System..."

Siegrain looked at Org in annoyance, "It's called the Tower of Heaven!"

"What difference does it make?!" Org growled at him, "We must have that thing destroyed!"

"Yeah, it must be destroyed at all cost," Added an old council-woman, "Siegrain said the R-System is just off the coast of Akane Resort..."

"The Intel we got says that the Tower of Heaven is completed," Ultear said with a slight smirk, "We have to send Team Natsu and Naruto off as soon as possible... because the tower is under the supervision of Jellal... not only is he a strong man but he's Siegrain's brother, isn't that right Siegrain-chan?" Ultear said with a smirk.

Siegrain nodded, "He's always been the foolish brother..." He said while looking at Erza who looked scared and frozen up as she heard the council talk about the Tower of Heaven.

Everyone turned to Erza, they could see her shaking and scared as if she was remembering some very bad memory - one that she would rather forget.

"N-No! W-We will not be accepting this job!" Erza managed to stutter out.

"WHAT?!" Org yelled at Erza, he gave her the meanest glare he could muster.

"Whoa... are you o-okay?" Gray asked with a worried voice.

"I-I don't think I've ever seen her like this..." Lucy whispered to Natsu.

The pinkette nodded and said, "A-Aye! A scared Erza is creeping me the fuck out!"

Erza took a deep breath before saying, "Let me do the job alone... I'll go alone..."

"SAY WHAT?!" Natsu and Gray yelled out.

"What's going on?!" Lucy asked the redhead, "This isn't like you!"

The council member's looked at her in surprise before Org spoke, "It's true that you are indeed strong Titania... but even I don't think you're strong enough to do this job alone... so no, this is a Job that Team Natsu must complete!" He yelled out the last part.

 _ **-TimeSkip-**_

There they were, the group was on a ship that was getting ready to set sail. Natsu was groaning and belching whIle sticking his head out the ship in case he puked.

"The boat hasn't even set sail!" Lucy sweat-dropped while looking at Natsu.

Meanwhile, Erza was sitting on the ground... her arms were wrapped around her legs.. she had been quiet ever since she heard the Magic Council talk about the Tower of Heaven.

Her friends and even Naruto noticed that something was definitely something wrong with her, all of them minus Naruto had tried asking what was wrong but she would not say anything.

Suddenly, their ship started sailing...

Erza felt nervous... she was going back to the place that would sometimes plague her with nightmares... The place that made her childhood a living hell.

"Whoa...! So thats the Tower of Heaven." Lucy said with wide eyes as she stared at the glorious Tower of Heaven.

She wasn't the only one staring at the Tower of Heaven with awe in her eyes. Everyone stared at the huge Lacrima Tower in front of them with awe, except for Erza her eyes showed awe and fear.

"So what's the plan?" Gray whispered to the group.

They were currently hiding behind some rocks as they stared at some stairs made of stone... the stairs led to the inside of the Tower of Heaven... normally they would of taken the stairs but they were heavily guarded.

"That's a lot of guards..." Lucy said with worry in her voice.

"Who the hell cares? Let's kick their ass!" Natsu said while punching the palm of his hand.

"No..." Erza said sternly, "We need to save as much magic as possible... we need to find another way into the Tower without being caught..." The redhead stated.

At that moment, behind them a blue haired girl popped out of the water - she was Juvia Lockser... she was part of Phantom Lord's Element Four - she ended up being defeated by Gray and after the disband of the guild she had no goal besides stalking Gray, who tried his best to ignore her, and so she had followed Team Natsu into the Tower of Heaven.

"You stalked me here too?!" Gray said with disbelief as soon as he noticed Juvia.

"Juvia, came to protect her Gray-sama from the clutches of that blonde bimbo!" The bluette stated while giving Lucy a cold glare.

Lucy sweat-dropped, "I'm not after Gray or anything... he isn't even my type!"

"When a girl says "he isn't my type" it means he totally is her type! Juvia must wipe you out now!" The Ex-Phantom Mage said with hostility.

Before anything else could be said Erza spoke, "Excellent! Juvia... you're a water mage, correct? Can you look around underwater to see if you can find any hidden passage or anything?" She asked the bluette.

"That's a great idea!" Gray's eyes lit up, "Can you please?" He asked after.

Juvia blushed and nodded, "If Gray-Sama wants Juvia to do it she will gladly do it... I'll be right back!" She said before disappearing into the water.

"If Juvia finds a passasge that go with her. I will come a different route."Naruto said to them.

"It's dangerous! You are coming along with us."It was Erza who spoke.

"Don't worry about me. First worry about yourself."

"What do you mean!"Erza seems frustrated because she knows well what Naruto was talking about. Her fear about the Tower Of Heaven.

Juvia then popped out of the water, "Juvia has found a way to get into the Tower from under water... it's a ten minute swim though..." She told Team Natsu.

"Ten minutes, huh? Piece of cake! We got this!" Natsu grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Gray nodded.

"That's nothing we can't handle," Erza said with confidence.

"HOLDING YOUR BREATH FOR TEN MINUTES IS IMPOSSIBLE NO MATTER HOW OPTIMISTIC YOU GUYS ARE!" Lucy yelled at her friends.

Juvia formed a large sized ball of water on her hand and said, "In that case please wear this. It's an orb that uses water to trap oxygen inside. That way you can breath under water."

"That's cool," Gray said amazed.

"Ha!" Juvia suddenly laughed at Lucy, "Gray-sama actually praised Juvia and not you!" She smirked.

"Uh..huh..." Lucy could only sweat-drop.

Soon afterwards, everyone from Team Natsu had dived into the water - leaving Naruto alone.

"I sense someone very dangerous." The blond mumbled, "I don't know if they sensed the person I sense. But I need to get to them quick."

"This magic. if I'm not mistaken it belongs to that man." The blond thought while sighing as he walked off.

 _ **-SomewhereElse-**_

Meanwhile, the man behind the Tower of Heaven was named Jellal. He was currently sitting on a throne chair with a smirk on his face.

"It seems Erza and her friends finally made it here," The blue haired man told himself. "Please entertain me Erza... Salamander... and especially you Naruto..." He grinned darkly as he looked at a chess board and moved the pieces.

The Heaven's Game had started!.

 _ **That's The 7th Chapter. I hope my story didn't disappoint you guys. And Yea, there won't be any pairing. () .Haha, See you in the next chapter then.Stay Safe And Thanks For Reading.**_


	8. Update Notice!

_**Sorry Readers,**_ _ **I Was Merely Correcting Some Silly Mistakes I Have Made In The Story. I Have Already Corrected Some Mistakes, Not Sure About The Other Mistakes. Hope I Corrected Everything. I Still Did Not Start The Next Chapter Since I Have Been Lately. Yeah, It's Quarantine But I Am Still Busy :) I Will Update The Next Chapter By Next Month. Please Point Out The Mistakes So That I Can Correct Them And You Won't Be Confused.**_

 _ **Just A Quick Reminder :)**_

 _ **Ages :**_

Naruto- 19

Natsu- 17

Gray- 18

Lucy- 17

Erza- 19

Mirajane-19

 _ **...**_

 _ **Naruto Profile:**_

 _Name- Uchiha Naruto._

Age- _19, Height- 5'9ft_

Hair _Colour- Blonde._

Eye _Colour- Blue._

 _Mother's Name: Unknown(Probably An Uchiha)haha._

Father's _Name: Namikaze Minato._

Siblings _: Menma(Half Blooded Brother)X_

Chakra Elements- Fire, Wind, Water, Earth.

Mangekyou Sharingan Ability- Tsukuyomi, Sasunoo, Izanami. _【The Rest Will Be Revealed After He Obtains The EMS.】_

 _Can Naruto Obtain 'Rinnegan'- Maybe. Well, Readers Choice._

 _This Is An OC So, His Chakra Reserve Won't Be That Much Like The Original One Since He Doesn't Have The Kyuubi._

Naruto Chakra- Kage Level .

Chakra Control- High Jonin Level.

 _Summary Of His Past:_

 _Naruto was born in the 'Hidden Leaf Village.' He Was Raise By His Mother Until She Passed Away When He Was Only 4y/old. His Mother gave him a letter with a scroll which, she told him to only unseal it after he reach chunin. He was sent to an orphanage since he didn't have any other family members or relative. When he was 6y/old he was bullied by a group of kids in the park and he awakened the first level of Sharingan, news spreaded and he was adopted by the Uchiha as he holds the blood of Uchiha which makes him one of them._

Shisui and Itachi became his 'Brother In Arm.' They Helped him trained as he was the youngest and weakest among them.

Naruto was in the academy when he met a girl name 'Shinao,' they had something in common and both of them became friends quickly. When Naruto heard the death news of his step-brother 'Obito', he fell into depression. But Shinao, who was close to Naruto always came to him to cheer him up. They would go to dango shop together, and soon they started to date.

But one day, the kyuubi appeared in there village and left a mass destruction with the dead of many civilian and ninjas, as Naruto's girlfriend was one of them. When he saw the dead of his girlfriend, he unlocked the 'Mangekyou Sharingan'. He mourned day and night for his dead girlfriend.

He became an introvert, never socialize or communicated with anyone, he shut himself completely. Being obsessed with his girlfriend, she was the only person whom he could love and do anything for, her being the only person who can keep him merry completely, he wanted to revive her again, he tried to seek for a Jutsu or a seal which can revive the death. But he never found such thing. Then he got the idea of creating suck Jutsu by himself.Only to fail.

Shisui and Itachi helped him overcome his depression and they started to train and go on a mission together. Soon they joined the 'Anbu'.

But their friendship didn't last long. Shisui fell into the water fall, which let to his dead, Itachi killed the Uchiha's and his family members excluding Sasuke, his younger brother while Naruto was on a mission.

When Naruto was arranging his room he found a letter with a scroll. Then he remembered his mother giving it to him when he was 4y/old.*Skip the letter part Cuz I'm too lazy to write it*.Next, he unseal the scroll and a jar which inside a pair of red eyes appeared. Well, in the letter his mother told him about the Mangekyou Sharingan in the jar which belongs to his grandfather. She also told him to visit the Uchiha Shrine where he can gain more information regarding the Uchiha's and the ancestors.

There he found a tablet with a random language and above the words, it was written that only people with Sharingan can read it. He learned about the ancestors of Unchiha and also learned the ability of a Mangekyou Sharingan. But what got his interest was the seal which can revive the death. He stayed there the whole week trying and trying, month passed, then month to years. He would go to the shrine everyday to learn the seal. He wanted to give it a try but he will need a living body, so he didn't really try it for the time being.

One day, A Man with an orange mask and appeared claiming to be Masada Uchiha. Said Madara wanted him to join an organisation called 'The Akatsuki'. Which Naruto refused to joined, but they got into a fight saying if Naruto lose, he will join his organisation.

Naruto didn't stand a chance since he was still young and weak compared to Itachi who massacre all his people and family. And since he couldn't win Naruto planned to use the seal on the mask man person claiming to be Madara even though since it's worth a try.

He drew lines on the floor with his blood following the steps he memorize from the tablet while dodging the mask man attacks.

When he was done with the seal, he tried to activate it and a bright light appeared and soon the light overwhelmed him and he passed out.

 _ **Ja Ne.**_


End file.
